The Arkinda Chronicles Book 1: The Tides of Change
by KC11isme
Summary: In an alternate universe, in another world, five heros will rise. And the Tides of Change will be set in motion. ;Danny in this book based on Dimension, by draconorn, Danny, not TV Danny;
1. A Half One, A Clerk, and a Notice

_There are very few places in the world today that still have magic._

_There are few places in the world that still believe in witches, or dragons, or ghosts, or any other sort of strange and mysterious creature._

_To this day, there remain only 4 magical places left. They are Magic Land (Maka), Aug' Naughten, Kumatcha, and Akinda._

_All four of these places have their respective stories, and glories, and amazing histories._

_  
But there is one story in particular that often catches the eye. It talks of travel throughout all the known worlds, involving all a manner of creatures and magic._

_Yet it all started in one place._

Arkinda 

Book One: The Tides of Change

Chapter 1: A Half One, A Clerk, and a Notice 

Daniel Fenton woke to the sound of baying. He looked up to see he had forgotten to lock the window last night. There, standing in the window frame, was a miniature phoenix.

"Coo! Time to get up all of you! Coo!"

"GET OUT AND STAY OUT!" yelled Daniel, and he slammed the window shut. That stupid phoenix annoyed him to no end. Everyone else in the village thought it was cute how he woke every single person up with a song. Daniel just thought the bird wanted to torment everyone.

Daniel walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and groaned. Rats in the middle of the night had eaten all the food. There was no hope for it. He had to go to the market.

He absolutely hated going outside in this town.

He walked down the hall and through the front door. He didn't even bother to open it. He knew he didn't have to. For while he called himself Daniel Fenton, everyone else called him Danny Phantom. And he didn't have the nickname "Phantom" for nothing.

He walked down the dirt street. The sun glared down at him, and he could barely see. It had been a while since he had gone outside. Houses with thatched roofs loomed over him, their stick straight windows looking at him with disapproval.

Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him.

"HEY FREAK BOY!"

Danny turned around to see a group of kids looking at him. They look menacing and huge, and they meant business.

This was exactly why he hated going outdoors.

"I SAID I WANTED A CABBAGE!"

It was morning in the food shop. Customers were lined up, ready to pay for their meat and vegetables. But right now, at the front of the line, a customer had gotten the wrong food item.

This customer was a normal human, except for the fact that his hair hit his knees. But right now, the cashier could only see the fact that his face was slowly turning a maroonish color as he screamed his lungs out at her.

This cashier had gotten up early, walked to work, made sure all the food items were stocked, and had dealt with many obscene orders. She had done this for so many years she had almost lost count. She couldn't believe she had made the mistake to come and hide here, in this stupid town, of all places.

Her name was KC11.

She had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a purple shirt and torn blue jeans. She looked like she was once a happy little girl. But she never was.

In fact, she never was even a girl.

At least, not a human girl.

KC11 was a shapeshifter. In her true form, she was a great lightning dragon, with purple scales and a lightning bolt on the side of her face. She looked truly grand in her true form. Anyone who saw her would get out of the way quickly.

But there was nothing truly grand about her current form.

"I SAID I WANTED CABBAGE!" yelled the customer. "YOU GAVE ME LETTACE!"

"Right sir. I shall correct the order immediately, sir." said KC.

"I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" yelled the customer. "YOU ARE JUST A STUPID LITTLE BLONDE WHO CAN'T TELL RIGHT FROM LEFT! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE WORKING HERE!"

KC had had enough. She could take yelling, but she couldn't take insults. She grabbed the man's collar and looked at him eye to eye.

"Listen up, you jerk." she said. "For over 100 years I have sat at this counter and listened to the whining of customers. I have gotten up at 4:00 in the morning and made sure that not even a kumquat was out of place. I have obediently given everyone their orders and corrected the ones that I got wrong. And you have the nerve to call me a stupid blonde?"

"I…. I…." the man was starting to get very frightened.

"Take your cabbage and get out of my face." said KC. She thrust the cabbage at the man. The man gave her one look, then took off like his life depended upon it. And it probably did.

KC turned to the next customer and smiled sweetly. "Welcome to the Food Market. How may I take your order?"

Danny continued to walk. Maybe if he just ignored it….

"HEY FREAK BOY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"_Just ignore it." _he said to himself. _"They'll eventually get bored and go away."_

He suddenly heard a whizzing noise, and he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He turned around.

They were throwing stones at him.

"HAHA!" they yelled, picking up more stones off the ground and tossing them at Danny. Damn it. He knew he couldn't attack them. If he did, the townspeople would eat his roasted head on a stick. He hated to admit it, but he could only do one thing.

Run.

He ran down the street. He could hear jeering, and looked around to find the kids were following him. He switched to ghost form, hoping that the stones would go through him.

"_Damn." _he thought as he felt another sharp pain in his head. Of course. This town was so old that it was full of ghost stones.

From Populice and Plants, page 1112 

_Ghost Stones_

_Ghost stones, or phantom rocks, are rocks that have reached the age of 100,000 years without wearing away into nothingness. Ghost stones are the only stones that can actually affect a ghost, as they have developed the same properties as ghosts. Ghost stones are often used to imprison Ghosts or Half Ones._

There were more people around him now. Occasionally, they stared at him as he ran. Then they turned away. He knew they would never help him. Some of them actually threw a few stones in the kids' pathway so that they would have more to throw at him.

He dashed until he got to one building. A hanging sign said "Food Mart". At least he got to where he was supposed to go.

But the line went right out the door. He stopped and looked behind him. Those kids were catching up fast. He didn't want to go past the Food Mart, as it lay right at the boarder of the town, and who knows what might be beyond this side of Jurnarn?

Sometimes, the Balance is bad to you. Sometimes, it lets heros die in flames and villains take up arms. Sometimes the Balance will kill innocent babies and give rise to hideous species that wipe out planets.

Yet sometimes, the Balance is good to you.

And that day, the Balance was good to Danny. And that goodness changed the course of his life forever.

KC11 was tired of all the commotion. She needed the air. She needed the space. And most of all, she needed some light.

"Cover for me, Arnold." she said. Arnold was a quiet red haired man with glasses. He acted much younger than his actual age, and talked about almost everything in his life. Yet whenever someone wanted to talk about his family, he would quickly change the subject. Arnold took KC's place at the cash register. KC rolled her eyes. It wasn't professional to wear army pants and a tee shirt to work, but she never argued with him.

She walked past the huge line of people and out the door. She was about to lean against the wall when she saw Danny.

She recognized him. She had seen him about town on occasion. Such occasions were rare. He seemed to come out only twice a year.

And for good reason. Gai, she hated this prejudice town.

KC looked down the dirt street to see the gang of boys throwing the rocks, only just missing Danny. She acted quickly.

"Quick! In here!" she said. She opened the door to the storage room and shoved Danny in, closing it behind him.

The boys came up to her. She was now leaning against the door, nonchalant, occasionally staring at her fingernails.

"Open the door." said the biggest of the gang. He was huge, fat, and muscular at the same time. He looked like the type of person who would snap you in half and toss you to his pet crocodile if you failed to give him his birthday present.

KC looked at her nails a little bit again. Then, without looking up, she said "No."

"Open the door you idiot." said the boy again. The gang looked at her threateningly. One put his hand to his pocket. KC knew there would be a knife there.

She changed.

Her face became scaly and black. Her nose became two slits in her face. Her hair became snakes. Fangs came out of her mouth.

She stared at the gang.

"No." she said, this time with as much venom as she could muster.

The whole gang started screaming. They ran from KC. They almost flew. They ran out of the boarders of Jurnarn, where they settled down in an abandoned area and remained monks for the rest of their lives.

KC slowly went back into her usual human form before letting Danny out of the storage room. She didn't want to scare him, especially after he had been chased down the street by a couple of hooligans with stones.

"You alright?" she asked.

"I've been better." said Danny. He wasn't exactly jolly at the moment. His head hurt and the smell of filter fish wouldn't leave him for a week.

"KC11 Laquir." said KC, holding out her hand. Danny looked at it instinctively to see if there was a stone in it.

"Uh, Daniel. Daniel Fenton." said Danny, taking it. "Everyone calls me Danny Phantom though."

"Yeah. The half one, right?" asked KC.

"Right." said Danny, narrowing his eyes.

From Populice and Plants, Page 2251 

_Half Ones_

_The term "Half Ones" is a term given to beings that are half ghost and half mortal. Half Ones generally have ghost abilities and no heartbeat. They are in a sense, dead, and so are in another sense immortal. They are also prone to having visible dark sides. Other than that, they are normal. Half Ones are extremely rare, and only three have been noted in history: Harley The Great, Richard Drinkwez, and Daniel Fenton._

"Uh, I was just stating a fact." said KC quickly.

"Yeah, well, it's not a fact I'm that happy with at the moment." said Danny.

"I guess not." said KC, looking at him. He was covered in dirt. Blood poured from the back of his head.

"Uh, say, do you think you could give me some food from the storage room? I'll pay for it, naturally." asked Danny.

"Sure." said KC. She opened the door to the storage room. Lifeless fish eyes stared back at her. Decapitated chickens hung from racks. A pig head sat at the end of the hall.

"Anything in particular?" she asked, nonchalant.

"Just… anything." said Danny, waving his hand. He really wanted to get back home before people really started noticing him.

KC came out holding a huge basket of food. Danny was quite surprised that she could carry it with so much ease. He figured that the whole gang that had just chased him could fit in the basket and still have enough space for two elephants. KC placed it on the ground.

"How much?" asked Danny weakly.

"Free. On the house." said KC. "You've been through enough trouble as it is. Besides, this will help you stay in your house longer."

"Uh… thanks." said Danny. He had no idea how to respond to this situation. Should he offer to pay anyway?

A voice inside his head spoke.

_Just take the damn basket._

And so he took it. And dragged it all the way home.

As he awkwardly walked home, he began to wonder about KC11. How did she scare off those kids? She didn't seem like much. Just a simple Market Clerk. Yet she could frighten children and lift a thousand pound basket full of food. No normal human he knew of could do that.

He finally got to his house, and quickly realized that the basket wouldn't fit through the door. He spent the rest of his day taking the fruit into the house piece by piece.

KC11 sighed. It was getting late. Time to get home. She put the closed sign on her door and walked away.

KC had a very clear view of the sunset. Arkinda sunsets were always lovely in summer. They turned a multitude of colors. While the town had many bad points, KC had to admit that Jurnarn had one of the best views of the sunset.

As she walked, she thought of the conversation with Danny. She gleaned nothing much from it. She happily thought about it while trying to find her house out of the mess of other houses. Recalling conversations was one of her favorite mental activities.

"_I've been better." said Danny. He wasn't exactly jolly at the moment. His head hurt and the smell of filter fish wouldn't leave him for a week._

"_KC11 Laquir." said KC, holding out her hand. Danny looked at it instinctively to see if there was a stone in it._

"_Uh, Daniel. Daniel Fenton." said Danny, taking it. "Everyone calls me Danny Phantom though."_

KC suddenly paused.

"Oh Gai." she said. "I friggin told him my real name."

KC11 was on the run from the law. And in order to be truly on the run from the law, she had had to change her name to Kayla Lucra. She always told people this new name. She knew it wasn't safe to tell anyone her real name. Yet for some reason, her real name had slipped out.

She sighed. Danny hadn't responded in any way to her name. So she figured he didn't know about what had happened. But if anyone ever asked him… she shuddered to think about it. This town was well known for its lynchs.

She finally found her house. It was a tattered old house that had stood under the same owner for many years. Every morning for 100 years, KC had walked from her house to the store. Every evening, she walked back. She saw that a path had been worn into the dirt from all that walking.

She was about to go in when she found a note nailed to her door.

Tearing it off, she read the following:

I know who you are 

_-YT_

"Oh Gai, Oh Gai, Oh Gai…" she said. Her face was covered in sweat. She was slowly sliding down her door until she was sitting, her hand pressed to her forehead. The words seemed to be etched in her mind now. "_I know who you are…I know who you are…"_

Danny couldn't have revealed her name to someone in such a short time. The only way that someone could have learned it was if they were standing a little ways away from Danny and her when they were talking. Who the heck was YT? She searched her mind, trying to remember if there had been anyone nearby. She saw nothing.

She rushed into her house and shut the door. She locked it. She double locked it. She put a crowbar across the door. She glued it. She wouldn't report to work tomorrow. Or any other day, for that matter. She would have to stay in her house with what provisions she had. She shut her windows, barred them, and painted them over. Darkness filled her room. Then she put a lamp on. She knew that she couldn't survive in darkness.

Slowly, she changed. It had been awhile since she had made such a dramatic change, so it took her a while to do it.

"Okay, whiskers here, fur here, tail here." she kept on saying to herself. Slowly, but surely, KC became a brown mouse. She then jumped on her couch, buried herself in the couch cushions, and fell asleep.

She couldn't take anymore risks.


	2. Discovered

A week had gone by. Danny had been happily staying in his house, expecting to stay there for the next hundred years or so. He had everything he needed. Now he just needed to settle in and relax.

"COO! COO!"

A sudden loud cooing was heard from the window, and Danny looked to see that, yet again, he had left the window open. The stupid phoenix was back, this time cawing very loudly.

"WILL YOU PLEASE…" but the bird cut him off.

"LISTEN UP! SOMETHING IMPORTANT! I'M TELLING EVERYONE IN THE VILLAGE! THEY MUST GET IN ON THIS! COO!"

Danny stopped. The bird had never cut him off before. He had never suspected it was smart enough-or perhaps, dumb enough- to do so.

Over the course of 200 years, the bird had occasionally picked up some gossip. And when it did, it sang its message right after its morning song. Danny had never listened to such gossips. He was uninterested in what was going on in a town that regularly called him a freak. So he usually slammed the window shut, as he did every day when he left it open.

But the bird had a rather urgent tone in its voice. Danny had never seen that before. For all he knew, marauding savages could be rushing up to the village, carrying sticks blazing with fire. He figured that, just this one time, he might as well listen to what the bird had to say.

"COO!" said the bird again when he wasn't kicked out of the window. "YOU LISTENING FOR ONCE! WELL, JUST THE MOST HORRID THING IMAGINABLE! ONE OF ONLY TWO CLERKS AT THE FOOD MART HASN'T SHOWN UP FOR WORK IN A WEEK! SHE ALSO HASN'T BEEN SEEN AT ANY OF THE MARKETPLACES OR IN ANY PART OF TOWN!"

"What?" asked Danny "Who?"

"KAYLA LUCRA!" yelled the bird.

"Oh." said Danny. "Well, she's not interesting to me. Out you go."

"YOU SURE?" asked the bird as he was being pushed out. "RUMOR HAS IT THAT LAST WEEK SHE SAVED YOU FROM A GANG OF BOYS WITH STONES!"

Danny stopped. The bird took this opportunity to fly quickly in and settle on the top of a bookcase. This perch was preferred, as it was far out of Danny's reach.

"Strange…." said Danny.

"What's so strange?" asked the bird, now in a normal voice once the threat of being kicked out was gone.

"She told me her name was KC11 Laquir."

"SQUACK!" yelled the bird. Danny saw that the phoenix had suddenly fallen from its perch.

"What?" asked Danny. "What's so shocking about that?"

The bird looked at him. Danny had never seen fear in a bird's eyes before until that moment. It scared and surprised him at the same time. The bird's eyes were wide and glassy. The skin around the eyes was raised.

"KC11 Laquir is a murderer." said the bird, shaking with fear.

"Murderer?" asked Danny.

"She almost killed her sister!" yelled the bird. "Her own older sister! The famous KC8 Laquir!"

"Who the heck is KC8 Laquir?" asked Danny.

"Gosh, you've been away from society a bit to long." said the phoenix. "You've lived in this town for over 200 years, yet you can't be bothered to come out of the house unless your food storage goes to pot!"

"Look, just tell me who KC8 is, unless you want all your feathers plucked out." said Danny, narrowing his eyes.

"I like my feathers." said the bird sadly.

"Then TELL me who KC8 is!" yelled Danny. He was getting very irritated with the bird.

"Alright, alright!" said the bird quickly. "KC8 is an accomplished lightning dragon! She is the one who enacted the Law of Separation for Safety!"

"Come again?" asked Danny.

The bird sighed. "The Law of Separation for Safety is the reason we are all safe from the terrible dark dragons. The law states that dark dragons or dracolitchs cannot come within 200 yards of villages that take the Oath of Light! Many villages have enacted this measure! This law also says that dark dragons must make their home in secluded areas, such as volcanoes or abandon land! Isn't it just great? All the villages are protected from harm from the horrid dark dragons!"

"Not all dark dragons are horrible." said Danny. _"And not all light dragons are exactly saints." _he thought.

"Bah." said the phoenix. "Dark dragons are an accident by the great Element Dragons, kien them. You may notice that of the true element dragons there are…"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Not one of them is a dark dragon." said Danny, rolling his eyes. "Look, will you spare me the sermon and tell me exactly why KC11 tried to kill KC8?"

"Apparently, she got upset when KC8 tried to protect the family servant from Viara." said the bird.

"Viara?"

"One of the younger daughters of the Laquir family." said the phoenix. His voice suddenly became rather soft. "Due to an apparent mutation, Viara turned out to be a terrible dark dragon. When she was rightfully rejected from society, she took her anger out on the family servant, some Drizzard of sorts. She might have killed him if KC8 hadn't stepped in. KC8 recalled it for all the world to read in Kentin News." the phoenix suddenly put on an air and began to speak as if she were saying a speech "I will not allow such insolence in my house! Begone, foul and evil sister! Leave this cave, for you have no place in this family of light!"

The phoenix's voice suddenly turned back to normal. "Viara left in a rage. Well, KC11 saw this, and she dearly loved Viara, the parkan." the phoenix scoffed. "So she got so angry that she attacked KC8. KC8 only just managed to fight her off, and would probably have rightfully torn her apart if that stupid third sister Safire hadn't rushed KC11 out of the cave."

The phoenix sighed. "KC11, Safire, and Viara were all born out of the same clutch. I daresay it was a rotten clutch at that."

Danny could have killed the stupid prejudice bird right then. But he held onto his anger. He had to know more.

"Do…. you…. know… where… KC…lives?" he was trying to control his anger at the bird, but it was difficult.

"Oh yes." said the bird. "She's number 14 on Red Dirt street. Just go down Yellow Dirt and take a right, you can't miss it."

"Thank you." said Danny. He rushed down the stairs, taking them two at a time. The bird followed him curiously.

"Where are you going?" asked the bird.

"To figure out what is going on." said Danny as he opened the door.

There was suddenly a red blur, and the phoenix was suddenly blocking him.

"Don't you go out there."

"And why not?" asked Danny. He could feel his patience threatening to burst.

"I thought you figured it out after 200 years." said the phoenix. "The reason everyone throws stones at you when you come out is because they want you to go back in you hole for another few years. No one wants to see a freak kid who's half ghost and half mortal running around. It's an absolute disgrac…."

ZAP.

The bird was now lying in a smoldering heap of feathers on the ground.

"Thank you." said Danny. "I feel so much better now."

And he left, closing the door behind him.

KC11 was now the humble flea, snuggled in between the cushions. She was prepared to stay there for another 100 years. Maybe then the blackmailer will be long dead.

She had only been here for a week.

And already she was bored.

She decided to hop out from between the cushions. She knew she was pretty safe.

She started hopping around her house. She had never really explored her house properly, and definitely never from a flea's point of view. It was interesting, seeing the tables and chairs rising up like mountains and the rug seeming like a forest. She could see other fleas, but she didn't talk to them.

By and by, she came across a hole in the floor. Her curious nature made her go into this said hole. She knew she could come out again.

She fell a short distance. Then she fell on something smooth and cold.

She nearly slipped off of this something, only managing to cling on at the last minute. She looked down at what she was on.

It was a huge, smooth, egg.

The egg, from what she could see from the light streaming through the hole, was gray, with black stripes. It glistened in the light.

KC had never heard of creatures laying giant eggs in her floorboards before. She wondered what monster was inside this thing.

Suddenly, she heard a great booming noise, followed by what seemed to be an earthquake.

"Someone's knocking on the door!" she exclaimed.

She crawled closer to the egg, trying to keep herself out of the small light coming from the hole.

A voice spoke.

"Hello? Anyone home?" asked a voice, muffled by the thick door.

The voice sounded strangely familiar, yet KC couldn't put her finger-or strange furry protrusion- on it.

She heard a noise. It was like air passing by her door. Then she heard the voice, this time not muffled at all.

"Hello?"

"_How the heck did this guy get in?" _thought KC. She had to check this out.

She hopped out of the hole in the floor and stared.

She was staring at a giant shoe. Naturally, she knew no giant shoes personally, so she knew that the person talking must be the owner of this shoe. She looked up.

"_Of course."_ she thought when she saw the looming head of Danny. _"I didn't exactly ghost proof the door. But why is he here? How does he even know where I live?"_

KC turned into a light brown mouse. She was suddenly aware that she was very hungry, as she had been too frightened to eat for several days. She looks at Danny's shoe. She sighed. Sometimes, you've just got to trust the instincts of your forms.

Danny got a bit of a shock when a light brown mouse suddenly appeared out of nowhere and started nibbling on his shoe. In fact, he got so shock that he kicked the unfortunate rodent across the room.

A great noise came out of the rodent. But it wasn't the squeak that Danny had been expecting. Rather, it was more like "YOU & PILE OF SYKKE!"

Danny stared at the spot where the mouse had fallen. Presently, it moved. It scurried over to him and suddenly started screaming at him. It screamed in a voice that was vaguely familiar.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, KICKING ME ACROSS THE ROOM! I OUGHTA SMASH YOU UNTIL YOUR NOSE HITS YOUR TOE! TAKE THIS!"

The mouse suddenly delivered a kick to his foot. This was rather unnatural mouse behavior. Danny picked the mouse up by the tail to get it to stop injuring its foot on his shoe.

"PUT ME DOWN!" screamed the mouse, flailing its tiny fists in the air. "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"I…." but before Danny could speak, the mouse shot him a look of pure loathing. With that look of pure loathing came a good look at the mouse's eyes.

The eyes were bright blue.

A flash of recognition crossed Danny's mind.

"You…. you can't be…. it's not possible…."

"Can't be what? A mouse?" asked the rodent bitterly. "I didn't hear any rule that said that shapeshifters couldn't be mice if they wanted to."

"You're KC?" he asked slowly.

"No, I'm just some random talking rat that you happened to find in KC's house." said the rodent, rolling its eyes. "Of course it's me!"

"But I didn't know you were a shapeshifter!" said Danny.

"How else could I scare those kids away?" asked KC. "I turned into Medusa!"

"Did they turn to stone?" asked Danny hopefully.

"No. Many of the forms I have don't have their powers included in the package." said KC.

"Oh." said Danny, disappointed.

"Look, can you put me down so I can shapeshift into something larger?" asked KC.

Danny obliged. He placed KC back down on the floor. He watched as the mouse closed its eyes, hummed, and then suddenly started to change.

It became larger. Taller. Its nose shot back into its head. Its eyes gained proper pupils. Its whiskers and fur disappeared, to be replaced by a green shirt and blue jeans. The fur disappeared from the face, to be replaced by skin. Blonde hair shot out of her scalp. Soon, KC was standing there, looking exactly like she did when she had saved him from the thugs.

"I…"

"I'll ask the questions first." said KC. She was now starting to get angry again. "Why did you come here and how did you know where I lived?"

"The phoenix told me that you had been missing for a week." said Danny quickly. "He told me where you lived when I asked."

"And why were you so concerned that I had been missing for a week?" asked KC, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I figured that, seeing as you saved me from a marauding gang, I might as well…" but then Danny stopped. "Look, why the heck did you tell me your name was KC11 when it was actually Kayla Lucra?"

"Oh…." said KC. She looked around quickly. "That is my real name, see. KC11. And, well, I usually say Kayla Lucra to protect my identity. I don't see why I ended up telling you. You see…" she sighed. She figured she could tell him. After all, who would believe him? "…I'm on the run from the law."

"Yes. The phoenix told me everything." said Danny.

"THE PHOENIX TOLD YOU???" screamed KC. She suddenly ran from the room and down a hall, opened a door, and rushed in.

"KC?" asked Danny, looking down the hall. He looked to find her urgently throwing out random items from a room.

"I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!" yelled KC. "THE PHOENIX KNOWS MY TRUE IDENTITY! I'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE…."

There were suddenly three booms on the door. KC paused in the act of throwing out an old clock. Both Danny and KC stared at the door.

"Open up! We know you're in there!" came a voice.

"Oh Shyke." said KC. She whisked back into her room and came out holding an enormous suitcase. She then looked at the huge mountain of stuff that she had to put into the suitcase.

"Toss me that banana, will you?" asked KC, pointing at a red banana sitting on a table near Danny.

"Why…"

"JUST DO IT!" yelled KC. Danny picked up the banana and tossed it over at KC. He wasn't used to being commanded, and he certainly didn't like it, but he figured this was an emergency.

KC peeled the banana and started to scarf it down. When she was finished with that, she gritted her teeth and ate the peel. Then she closed her eyes and hummed again.

Danny watched as, suddenly, both her hands became huge shovels. KC opened her eyes and started shoveling the items into the huge suitcase.

Suddenly, there was a snapping and popping noise. KC looked up to see that an axe had started coming through the door.

"Shyke shyke SHYKE." she yelled. She packed the remaining items into her suitcase. Her hands once again shrank back to normal. She jumped on the suitcase and clipped it shut.

"MURDERER!" came the shouts of the people outside. "MURDERER!"

"Hon sena ak latcha." she said. The suitcase suddenly shrank down until it could fit into KC's pocket.

She turned to Danny. "Listen. I suggest you run. Get back home. Don't bother coming back here, because I'm not going to be here."

There was more pounding on the door. It was starting to give way. KC glanced at the door, then quickly turned back to Danny.

"Go quickly. Don't get yourself involved."

The door was creaking. The shouting was growing more intense.

"Please?" said KC.

The door snapped.


End file.
